


this is not goodbye

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, erik and jonas are best friends, erik has a crush on matthias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas is Erik's best friend so when he finds he's leaving Dortmund on a loan, he's naturally pretty upset about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i've written since may so excuse me if i'm rusty. i got no beta, all mistakes are mine and all that jazz as usual.

"Is it true?" Erik doesn't feel the need to be more specific than this to start off his conversation with Jonas about _he knows what_ after plopping down next to him on the bench in the changing room after practice. Jonas is leaning down, tying the laces of his trainers in knots rapidly, but once the question is out of Erik's mouth, his hands slow down, his gaze flickers to the left where his best friend is seated and he stills. He can hear their other teammates' laughter and voices not even 5 feet away from them and suddenly he feels awkward having this conversation right here and now.

"Is what true?" He tries to play dumb, buy himself some time, though he's aware of the fact that his best friend knows perfectly well he's not that daft and won't leave him alone until he gets an answer.

"Don't give me the fake nonchalance, Jonas, I'm not buying it. Is it true you're leaving on a loan to _I don't even know where_ yet?" Erik's tone is laced with worry and sadness and maybe a spark of hope that the brunet will deny it, that he will reassure him that no, he's not going, but Jonas would be a liar to say that.

"Mainz. I'm going to Mainz," he mutters after a beat and finally straightens up, deserting his shoe laces to look at Erik for a reaction. He finds exactly what he was expecting - disappointment and sadness shining through his glazed green eyes. "I'll be back, Erik. It's just a loan," Jonas says quickly, trying to sound as reassuring as possible so he'd comfort his best friend and himself both.

"What if I'm not here when you come back?" It's bittersweet to hear the blond be so sure he'd be back, not even a trace of doubt in his voice, not a hint of an _if_ and Jonas wishes he was as certain about this, but Erik was always the optimist out of them.

"Don't be so dramatic, dude, of course you'd be here. Unless you're planning on ditching us, which by the way, is completely uncool, especially if you haven't shared that information with me," Jonas smiles, trying to lighten the situation once more and this time Erik budges and a small smile tugs on the corners of his lips.

"Nah, I don't really have anything planned that's not related to staying here for as long as possible so I guess this means we will meet again," he says and bumps their shoulders together. Erik's smile seems to be contagious because before Jonas even manages to register it, he's answering with one of his own.

"See, this will work out. Plus, I know I'm leaving you in good hands," he trails off, glancing at Matze, who's sitting on the bench across from them and is chuckling at some story Mats is telling him and looking as adorably awkward as ever, but somehow he fits right in the picture, no longer the new player in Jonas' eyes, but a part of their family. "You won't be completely bored out of your mind now that Matze is here."

Erik's cheeks get a tad pinker than they were before and he tries to hide it by scratching at his light, almost non-existent stubble and looking down at the ground. Jonas notices immediately, though, and barks out a hearty laugh. "See, your hands are gonna be full and please, do keep me updated on how things work out with Matze, would you? I'm going to put a big red X on my calendar on the day you finally get your heads out of your asses and go on your first date," Erik is looking absolutely mortified by the time Jonas is finished and he motions for him to shut up while blushing even more furiously and all the brunet can do is keep on laughing and laughing at his best friend's face.

"I'm going to miss you in Mainz, but we're gonna be fine. A loan won't ruin our friendship, Erik," he says in all seriousness after they joke is no longer funny. 

"You're right, I just got completely freaked out," the blond confesses and throws a hand around Jonas' neck, bringing him in for half a hug, the brunet clings to his waist and they stay like that for a few moments.

"Look, Matze is leaving already. You better run after him and ask him out or something, Romeo, quick," Jonas pokes Erik in the ribs.

"Really, are you sure? I was thinking we should hang out today, Matze can wait," the blond tries, but Jonas doesn't even want to hear about him as he shoos him out of the changing room and after his crush. Erik laughs as he picks up his stuff in a haste, then starts running towards the door, turning back only to grin at his best friend who's still sitting on the bench, one trainer unlaced. Jonas grins right back, gives him the thumbs up and that's all the reassurance the blond needs to run out the door and after Matthias to catch up with him.

Jonas laughs to himself. What is Erik going to do without him while he's away is beyond him, but he'd have to manage.


End file.
